Sleeping By Ourselves
Sleeping By Ourselves is a segment of Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Mama * Hello Kitty * Mimmy * Papa * Sea Fairy (mentioned) * Elephant (mentioned) * White horse (mentioned) * Prince (mentioned) * Princess (mentioned) Lessons This Episode Teaches * If you don't get enough sleep, you run the risk of being tired or getting sick. Summary It starts with Papa reading the twins a bedtime story about a happy dancing elephant making a mountain shrink into a field. The twins giggle and cheer, making Papa scared, and he says they should go to bed. Kitty, and even Mimmy, beg for one more story. Kitty passes Papa a book. He says, "All right, but this is it" and the girls cheer. After the story, Papa says, "The kittens finally decided they would go to sleep." and Mama congratulates him and makes him a cup of tea. He grumpily says that they (the parents) need to get them (the kittens) down to one book, and asks if they are always like that. Mama laughingly says that Kitty is, but not usually Mimmy. Papa says that with Kitty being like that it must be tough on Mama, and she gives him the tea. The next morning, Kitty is running, looking for Mama because she is hungry and falls over, hurting her left knee and tearing the jeans. Mama comes over and tells Kitty not to cry and asks if she is O.K., noting that Kitty tore her pants, and calling her "sweetheart". Mama changes Kitty's pants and says she will mend the old ones that night. That evening at dinner, Kitty asks why Papa is not home. Mama replies that he is busy at work. The girls wish that he will be home before their bedtime so he can read a story. Mama replies that Papa will be tired when he gets home, but she can read to them. They excitedly ask Mama which book she will read, shocking her. Mama reads the kittens a story about a prince and a princess riding on a white horse. Kitty then gets out of bed. Mama asks her what she is doing. Kitty passes Mama another book and Mama says it is the last one. Mama reads a book about why the sea sparkles in daylight, something about the Sea Fairy thanking the moon. Kitty requests a third book, surprising Mama as she thinks Kitty should be sleepy. She reads the story, and Kitty falls asleep. Mama then mends Kitty's pants. Papa arrives home and asks if everything is O.K. as she is up late. Kitty wakes up. Papa says, "Yup. That's a lot of books, all right." Mama tells about how the twins wanted him to read to them. Kitty is outside the door. Papa asks how they will teach the girls that one bedtime story is enough. Mama tells him he must be tired, and he asks if she's tired. She says only a little and she needs to finish mending Kitty's pants. Papa then agrees, but adds, "You have to take care of yourself, Mary, so don't stay up too late." She agrees. Kitty hurries up the stairs, and into bed. Those fourteen words Papa said are stuck in her head. The next morning, the girls wake up, Kitty looking thoughtful. She notices the mended pants, and says, "Mama" happily, as though she is happy that Mama's still around or O.K. In the kitchen, Mama is cooking and Papa is reading the newspaper. The girls, now dressed, go down and greet the parents, and they reply. Kitty, looking worried, asks if she can ask Papa a question. Papa says yes. Kitty asks what happens if one does not get enough sleep. Papa replies that if you don't get enough sleep, the body wears down and you run the risk of getting sick. Kitty is worried that Mama is not getting enough sleep, and therefore will get sick and gets a daydream of Mama sick. She shakes her head to get rid of the daydream. That night, the girls don't want to be read to, surprising the parents. The twins explain that they will read one story by themselves before bed, and tell the parents not to stay up too late. Mimmy wants to hear the Sea Fairy story as she had fallen asleep, and Kitty tells about how the Sea Fairy saw stars after bumping into a shooting star, making the sea sparkle. It makes Mimmy laugh. The parents then say goodnight. Videos Trivia * Mimmy likes Papa's elephant sound. * This is how much sleep one needs: ** For real cats: twelve to sixteen hours. ** For human babies: sixteen to twenty hours. ** For human toddlers: ten to fourteen hours. ** For human preschoolers: ten to thirteen hours. ** For human primary schoolers: nine to eleven hours. ** For human preteens: Nine hours and fifteen minutes. ** For human teens: Eight to ten hours. ** For human adults: Seven to nine hours. Generally more sleep is needed if the animal or person is sick. Humans and anthropomorphic cats generally sleep at night, so do human babies and toddlers, but toddlers take one nap during the day, babies take two or three, and cats choose when they will sleep. Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Episodes Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes